


A Study In Flesh

by shameless_rogue



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars:The Last Jedi
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_rogue/pseuds/shameless_rogue
Summary: A quick drabble about Kylo and Hux and the choking scene. Is it a very original idea? Hell no. Was not writing it an option for me? Also hell no.Contains spoilers for The Last Jedi!





	A Study In Flesh

_Ren's fingers clutching the air; the air tightening around his throat._

Ren never knew how to love with passion, but good god, did he know how to hate. He hated with every inch of his body, with his words, his mind, his entire being. He bit with his kisses and scratched with his caresses, and he never pushed Hux away; he kept him as close as he only could, pressing tongue against tongue and skin against skin, holding onto him so he could let all his rage and all his disgust get unleashed upon someone.

Sometimes, Hux wouldn’t let him. Sometimes, Hux would order him to stay in place, not fidgeting, mot moving around, not even trying to touch him unless he didn’t want his own self to be touched; and Ren would burn him with his fiery gaze and Ren would curse him through his gritted teeth, but Ren would obey, too, and that was what mattered.

Ren wasn’t the kind who liked obeying in any other case. He'd tear entire ships apart whenever he felt like it, and feel like it, he did often enough.

Hux never knew how to love with passion, and he never felt the slightest urge to try. He wasn’t immune to feelings, no—what he was was bored with Ren's endless tantrums and annoyed by the Supreme Leader's intention to keep Ren in a high position anyway, but not immune. He could also feel anger. Fury. Rage. Frustration when he couldn’t get a chance to take it out on somebody.

The thing he didn’t like to think about—this frustration was the exact same thing Ren must have experienced whilst destroying a control panel or slashing a robot. The thing he was proud of—they had very different methods for dealing with that feeling. He would, for instance, never have burnt down an entire room by setting it on fire with a careless swing of his lightsaber. He didn’t have a lightsaber. And he had set a whole planet on fire once, using the Starkiller Base, sending the planet and its people into absolute destruction in under a minute. But, well. He hadn’t done that out of frustration.

When Ren threw the worst of his tantrums—those were the times he experienced most of his own feelings. They must have come from somewhere deep inside his guts because the pain he felt when they rose to the surface was so strong he almost assumed it was physical, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t control them. Observe them. Analyze them. Enjoy the strange excitement they caused from time to time, those waves of offended pride and exhausted boredom and pulsing need, need to make Ren shut the hell up, need to make Ren beg for more.

He wasn’t exactly sure if fucking him was an acceptable way of ending his tantrums and the destruction that normally followed, but it worked. Ren was kneeling in front of him, hands resting on his open thighs, breath quick and ragged, mask covering his face; and Hux told him he was supposed to behave like a man and to stop whining and to take off that bloody thing, he's a lot prettier without it for sure, but it’s not like he knows, he’s never seen him before; and when he called him Ben for the first time, Ren jumped to his feet and tore the mask off his face and kissed him just so he couldn’t say the name again, and they wrestled and panted and grinded against each other until both of them came, and he could finally leave Ren to calm down and get back to his work.

_“The Supreme Leader is dead,” Ren_ _hisses, and_ _Hux_ _grasps his own throat unintentionally, like he thinks he can_ _pry_ _those_ _invisible_ _fingers away from his skin._

It weren’t the acts of passion that Hux truly enjoyed, though, nor those of fiery loathing or heated anger. Staying calm, talking in a peaceful way, taking the time to collect himself on the rare occasion he needed to; that was the interesting part. Seeing Ren writhe underneath him in blind lust and helpless want; that was the annoying part. Knowing Ren would give him everything he had when he realized that, once again, he was completely at his mercy; that was the part that was worth the effort.

Ren liked it when he forced him to reveal his face. It was a game they had to play every single time because Ren wasn’t willing to show his glowing eyes or offer his swollen lips without a fight, and Hux wasn’t willing to fuck anybody who kept his voice transformed and a part of himself hidden. It turned out soon enough that Ren, despite his unnecessary heroism in battles, was more than a bit sensitive to pain when it was applied correctly. He wouldn’t scream, no, he spared that for his next great emotional breakdown and Hux was more than pleased with that. He remained silent instead, biting down on his own lips to muffle his cries, and when Hux ordered him to open his mouth and licked into it, his own throat was filled with Ren’s broken sobs and he felt a teardrop roll down his cheek, onto his fingers tangled in Ren's sweaty locks.

Ren liked it when he pulled on his hair. Hux had to get him to take that goddamned mask off at first, of course, but once it was gone, Ren would move his head around until he found a position where it fit right into Hux's palm, and he would insist he play with his hair, not with words but with his pleading eyes. He proved to be a fast learner. He realized quickly enough that words wouldn’t do him any good—if he tried to beg, Hux would laugh directly into his face, if he tried to intimidate him, Hux would simply refuse to touch him again. Hux wasn’t very keen on giving him what he wanted so easily, he was convinced it would harm what he'd already achieved in the training of Ren; but then there was the way Ren's neck arched when he stood behind him and pulled his head all the way down to his shoulder, his throat free, the soft skin glowing white in the pale neon light of the cabin. If Hux had ever felt anything just remotely close to desire, anything that was warm and heavy and uncontrollable, anything that flooded his mind and his body and his crotch with a certainty he wasn’t able to stop, then it was the tugging in his lower stomach he experienced whenever he looked at Ren's exposed Adam's apple. Sometimes, he wanted to kiss it. Sometimes, he wondered what it would feel like if he sank his teeth into it and ran his tongue over the wound, tasting the blood like it was the finest wine. Which was a thing he never let happen. Mostly out of fear that Ren would enjoy it too much.

Ren liked it when he choked him. And it wasn’t just about the fingers on his throat and the breath in his ears; he liked to be held against a cold wall with Hux behind him, pressing his crotch against his thigh and telling him to put the back of his head on his shoulder, one hand on his throat, right under his jaw where his fingers fit in the most comfortably, pressing up and in, cutting his airflow before he could've got the smallest taste of it; his free arm around his hips, palm on his erection, hardly touching him through the thick material of his trousers, pulling away whenever Ren rolled his hips forward, hopelessly trying to get something out of Hux; something, anything other than the bluntly throbbing pain of suffocation he was granted. And he liked to be laid on his back and spread out, arms and legs all the same, pushed to the sides of the bed; he liked to be stripped naked and bitten on the inside of all his limbs, his upper arms and his wrists and his thighs and his ankles; and Hux had to keep choking him with one hand the entire time if he wanted to stop his pleased moans. And he liked to keep his eyes closed, and Hux didn’t like when he kept his eyes closed. He ordered him to open them wide, to keep from blinking if he could and of course he could if he was told to, and he watched the pupils grow bigger and the irises shrink into a thin circle and the whites of his eyes turn a bright red when a vein snapped. And veins did snap sometimes. That was one of the reasons Hux liked having Ren's face covered everywhere but in his bed.

Ren learned to like being called Ben; and he learned to like saying General in return. He learned to like being obedient when they ended up in bed together, or he got used to it, Hux had no idea, nor did he have particular interest in finding out. He learned where his place was, no matter where the Supreme Leader wished him to be. And that didn’t only put Hux above him, it also made him stronger. His mind was fiercer than Ren's; his word more powerful than Snoke's. He ruled these nights, and afternoons, and sometimes rushed, early mornings, even if there was nothing else for him to rule. He ruled Kylo Ren whenever he felt like it. And feel like it, he did often enough.

_“Long live the Supreme Leader.”_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you feel like it, they're always appreciated!
> 
> more Kylux trash [on my tumblr](http://stuckinthosefandoms.tumblr.com)


End file.
